


Teacher’s Pet

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [27]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Old skeleton monster Sans is a teacher is a post-war, post slave world, where monsters are treated as second classed citizens
Relationships: Sans/Papyrus
Series: tales of the unexpected [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 34





	Teacher’s Pet

Sans frowns at his desk, he could not understand it. Papyrus was such a good student not the smartest in his class but the best behaved, so why had he suddenly gone... bad? Well not that bad but starting a huge food fight landed him in hot water. As well as snapping at a few teachers.

Sans was Head Science Teacher, the head of the science department and overseer of both Chess club and Astronomy club, on top of that Papyrus's homeroom teacher.

Sans raises his skull and still in shock when he meets with Papyrus's dark sockets.

He waits until his soul stops trying to jump out of his ribs and keeps his eternal grin straight.

"*papyrus? why are you out of your seat?" Sans asks calmly, showing no sign of discomfort at the eighteen-year-old student leaning over his desk and merely staring at him, "you're in detention right now. you can always take this time to do your homework."

Suddenly Papyrus brightens, he smiles at his teacher with glee.

"MR SERIF! CAN YOU HELP WITH IT!" Papyrus asks, clapping his hands together and holding onto them tight.

Sans blinks. They were the only ones there and he might pass the time quicker.

"*k. sure. what ya got? i know you ain't got any from me this week yet." Sans questions as he stands and wanders around his desk to meet up with the very tall young monster.

"MATHS! ENGLISH LIT.! RSE! FOOD TECH!" Papyrus answers, walking alongside his favourite teacher to his work desk with a bounce, together they sat down and the student began searching through his bag for his assignments.

"*rse." Sans snorts loudly, not bothering hiding his disgust, "well food tech. is a no go. maths and eng lit. we can get on with."

Papyrus places his exercise books and textbooks on the side of him, then turns to his teacher.

"WHAT WRONG WITH RSE?" Papyrus asks in an offhanded way.

"*ah..." Sans said wondering if he should say this to a student or not, his years of being a teacher told him not to but he always had a special bond with this one, it was like being with kin.

Skeleton monsters had been one of the most common monsters on the planet before the Great War, which ended with monsters being forced into slavery. It was only in the last 159 years that monsters had been freed from this and slowly they were allowed to work, trade and buy freely. Becoming useful members of society.

Papyrus was the only other skeleton monster Sans had seen since he was in slavery. Perhaps that's why he treated him kinder than all his other students. He even started to eat lunch together since Papyrus claims to have no friends, and he started making meals for Sans. Even making enough for him to take home after school.

Sans had been a hard-hearted monster who rarely smiled before Papyrus joined his school three years ago. But his bubbly personality won over him in an instead and after that, no one could recognize him. Sans was now always smiling telling jokes and even small pranks, he became everyone's friend.

Poor Papyrus even was held back a year because of his failing grades, when he should be heading to college he was restarting his final year of high school. Sans was secretly happy with him staying.

"*me and the rse teacher don't get along." Sans explains as he looks over what Papyrus had to do with his maths assignment, "guess you can say. we're like enemies."

"ENEMIES?" Papyrus says with a gasp, he placed one hand his chest as if shocked.

"*don't worry ya pretty little skull off though," Sans tells himself with an amused grin, but Papyrus seemed to blush at 'pretty' part, "nowadays we tend to keep out of each other' way."

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT!" Papyrus said frowning deeply now, "DID HE NOT TRY AND PUSH YOU DOWN THE STAIRCASE ONE YEAR?"

"*how do you know that?"Sans asks blinking in surprise at this knowledge, "that was six years ago. before you came here."

"HE GOT TOLD OFF!" Papyrus went on, not paying any attention to what Sans said, "BUT NEVER PUNISHED! BUT I THOUGHT HE SAID SORRY! AND YOU TWO WERE COOL WITH EACH OTHER NOW!"

"*yeah... he was forced to make a public apology," Sans says, still trying to get his head around how Papyrus knew this, "but he didn't mean it. ya gonna meet humans like that when you grow up. thought i'd tell you. give you a heads up."

Papyrus hums, then lean closer to Sans as he starts explaining and breaking down the work.

**XD ~ DX**

Sans walks into the school's main entrance, hurrying towards the teacher's faculty. There he was meet with police officers, to which he quickly showed them his Teacher ID and they waved him through.

The school was closed. It was now a murder scene. One of the teachers had been killed.

Sans took a seat and waits for other teachers to arrive. When all were present, the leading detective began to explain the situation. Each teacher was to be interviewed.

It was Mr. Rogers the RSE teacher, who was dead. A pair of teens had found the body and run off bringing the police with them. Only to found the body gone and only blood remaining.

Sans inwardly moans. Everyone knows that they hated each other. So he knew he was going to talk with the most. Thankfully he had a solid alibi for the night in question. He had been at Grillby's and stayed there until closing time.

It ruled him out right away. But he bet they would still ask the same questions over and over.

**XD ~ DX**

"MR SERIF!" A welcoming voice calls from behind, turning the old skeleton watches as the young one came running up to greet him.

"*heh. heya papyrus." Sans greets as the tall skeleton stops in front of him, "you alright there."

"AM I ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus cries out, seemingly angry, no not seemingly, the younger skeleton was angry, "THEY HAVE BEEN HOLDING YOU THERE FOR HOURS! YOU WAS THE FIRST TO GO IN AND LAST TO COME OUT!"

"*...wait. how do you know this." Sans questions with a slight frown, "no students are allowed on school grounds at the moment and information to parents will be given tomorrow. and i doubt that includes how long one teacher was held in for."

Papyrus stood there, looking very uncomfortable right now. He played with his red scarf that Sans never saw him without, opening his jaws every now and again as if wanting to say something.

"DO YOU WANT A RIDE HOME?" Papyrus, at last, gets out, completely ignoring all what Sans said.

"*sure papyrus." Sans says carefully, he eyed up the youth with keen interest. Sans did not own a car or anything since monster's was half that of humans, and rent was much higher for monsters as well as food, so he never any money to buy one.

Papyrus guides him over to a red car and he opens the door for Sans to get in, then closes it behind him. Climbing into the driver's seat, Papyrus clearly looked happy to have his ancient teacher sitting there with him.

Sans smelled around, it had been cleaned well in the last twenty-four hours.

Driving along Sans sees that they were already heading for his home, making him lean back in his seat, thinking deeply. How did Papyrus know where he lived without telling his address.

Papyrus pulls up in the driveway on his shared house and opens the car door himself. Papyrus came round looking a bit lost when he did that.

"*thanks papyrus. want to come in a drink or snack before you head back?" Sans asks him, and he nods quickly. It was Sans's turn to guide him to the large five-bedroom house. But Papyrus seemed to relax like he had been here before.

"*i have four housemates." Sans told him as he play with the key in the lock, "all human. all don't care for monsters. just to warn ya."

Sans walks in, standing by the door waiting for Papyrus to go through before closing it behind him. Then together they went into the living room only to freeze at the sight in front of them.

It was a blood bath.

All four of his housemates had been murdered. They had large holes going through them all over their bodies.

Sans knew those hole marks. He could make them himself with his own bone attacks, something he had not done for years and could not thanks to a special collar all monsters were forced to still wear.

Turning he stares up at Papyrus to see his expression, however, the youth was staring right back at him with a loving look on his features. The scarf he pulls down slightly, revealing that he had no collar.

Not knowing what else to do, he ran. Went straight for his bedroom, which thankfully on the lower floor, the door was open.

Sans stops halfway in. In the centre of the room was the RSE teacher.

"MUST BE HARD RUNNING IN THAT THING!" Papyrus said as he grabs Sans under his armpits from behind, "I HEAR THAT COLLAR MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE MOVING THROUGH WATER!"

Sans was twisted and throw at the same time, making him fell on his back upon his bed. The older skeleton stares in shock as the Papyrus began crawling over him, his sitting in his pelvis and his hands sank in his pillow either side of his skull.

"*papyrus. why did you do this?" Sans asks bluntly, he really had no fear of the other for some reason.

"I LOVED YOU BEFORE I MET YOU!" Papyrus told him bending over him, so they were facing skull to skull.

"*well that was random." Sans said aloud, he keeps his grin firmly in place letting no emotion show.

"I HAVE READ ABOUT YOU! WAS TOLD BEDTIME STORIES OF YOU WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES!" Papyrus went on, eye sockets never leaving him, "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU! YOU ARE A HERO TO ALL FREE MONSTERS!"

"*we are free now the bill was pass-" Sans began dully but halts when he sees Papyrus frown.

"NO!" Papyrus shouts sitting up slightly, "WE ARE NOT FREE! YOU HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW YOU FOUGHT A THOUSAND YEARS AGO IN THE GREAT WAR? OR HOW YOU BROKE THE CHAINS OF THE MANY MONSTERS AFTER?"

Sans did remember. Even when the monsters lost, he was the last one to keep fighting. Even when others begged him not to because of the backlash it was giving the enslaved ones.

Sans set up a secret base underground, safe from the human's reach. He called the Midnight Society, it's flag was dark blue with a black crescent moon and three yellow stars.

He went about freeing monsters and taking them to this underground kingdom.

But then he wondered if this was right, there was more enslaved than freed and they were suffering for his actions. So he gives up. Became a slave. But not once did he mentioned the underground, even after he was beaten to an inch of his HP.

Sans gazes upwards. Papyrus seemed to be holding back tears.

"*i remember." Sans told him with a small smile, "but i'm not that monster anymore. i'm old. i've lived my life."

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus said trying to smile like him, "YOU ARE NOT THAT OLD! YOU ONLY FEEL IT BECAUSE THAT THING IS DRAINING YOU OF YOUR STRENGTH!"

With that said a bone appears in his hand, he strikes down at Sans who did not even blink, and the collar broke. Papyrus moves back and off of him, and reaching for the collar he picks it up and threw it away from them, then just let Sans lay there.

Sans felt strange like a giant weight had been weighted off of him. He could see and hear clearer then he could ever remember.

"PLEASE JOIN ME!" Papyrus asks lightly, almost scared of the answer. He then loosens his scarf more, showing him a tattoo of his flag for the Midnight Society, the black moon and yellow stars.

"*that's still going?" Sans mumbles out in shock, sitting up he brought a hand and gently touches his mark.

"THIS HAS BECOME THE SIGNET FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY IN THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus tells him as he leans back of his legs, then tilts his skull for Sans to get better access, "SKELETONS HAVE ALWAYS RULED! AND IT WAS TIME FOR ME TO CHOOSE A MATE THEN I HEARD THAT YOU WAS STILL ALIVE AND-"

"* . ." Sans said holding up his hands, "royal family? signet? mate?"

"I AM THE CURRENT RULER!" Papyrus declares holding his head up high with pride, "THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! SINCE YOUR TIME WE HAVE MOVED ABOVE GROUND! IN THE MOUTH OF THE MOUNTAIN! THERE ARE MANY TUBES THAT LIFT US-"

"*you're going off the beaten track again." Sans said with an amused grin, "you came to get me. but why?"

"WHO BETTER THAN YOU!" Papyrus told him, clearly excited, "EVERYONE WHO LIVES THERE! AND THE ONES BORN THERE! OWE THEIR LIFE TO YOU!"

Sans nods. Lowering his hand, only to find Papyrus catches it and puts it back on his neck keeping it there.

"I AM A DESCENDANT OF W.D. GASTER!" Papyrus explains, staring at him, "HE ONCE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS MATE! BUT YOU SAID NO! NOW I AM SAYING YOU THE SAME THING! WILL YOU BE MY MATE? AND LEAD THE MONSTERS TO TRUE FREEDOM?"

Sans eye sockets widen.

"*ya gonna start another war?" Sans asks in horror, he drew closer by Papyrus.

"IT NEVER FINISHED! BUT THIS TIME YOU SHALL NOT BE ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" Papyrus told him, "YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN! AND AS QUEEN! YOUR DUTIES WILL BE RAISING OUR OFFSPRING!"

Sans wanted to laugh but the seriousness on Papyrus's face stopped him. Sans stops to think about this. He really did love Papyrus, something he would never admit before this since they were teacher and student. He had been hoping for him to finish his schooling before mentioning anything. But now, what reason was holding him back.

His thoughts turned to the underground he left behind, he worked his tailbone off the ones he saved, keeping watered and fed. In time others had come along and took over from him allowing him to go after things.

Sans wondered just how much it changed, it had been just over five hundred years since he let himself be caught.

"*k. let's go mate." Sans says to his new mate, glowing his eye dimly to show him this.

Papyrus glowed back, making the whole room shine.

"YOU SHALL NOT REGRET THIS MR SERIF!" Papyrus cries out joyfully, bringing him into a hug, "I WILL FO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST SKELETON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

"*naw. no need to do that. i already am with you as my mate." Sans told him, "also. call me sans."

"SANS!" Papyrus cries out, very happy at him matter.

Sans turns his head and glances down on the floor finding a mate had always been a dream of his, since his enslavement. This would have been perfect, if not for the dead body lying there, glassy soulless eyes staring at nothingness.


End file.
